


[翻译] 无需烛火

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Lofter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 星光下的一夜





	[翻译] 无需烛火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Candle Wasted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166321) by [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart). 

**无需烛火**

或许，两人一起出门不是什么好主意。现在马西亚夫既没了最高导师，也没了他的副手。他们只准备离开一个星期，但自从城堡消失在视线内的那一刻起，阿泰尔就没完没了地向身后投去担忧的目光。马利克受够了自己单骑走在前面，终于叫他要么调头回去要么别再拖后腿，或者干脆倒着骑马，全程往后看免得扭着脖子。

这指责有点不公平——马利克自己也跟阿泰尔一样担心——但拉乌夫是个能干的人，没理由怀疑他的领导能力。至少，拉乌夫大体上受到居民们的真心爱戴。而阿泰尔被他们奉若神明，马利克则令他们不寒而栗，或者也可说是勉强受到敬重。_这_听起来过于接近自我膨胀，于是马利克打住了他的想法。

“我们越早赶到耶路撒冷，就能越早回来。”他这样说着，忍住不去窥探兜帽阴影下阿泰尔的脸。他知道那里有什么——阿泰尔的脸上带着黑眼圈和因疲劳而起的纹路，还有始终紧抿着向下倾斜的嘴角。

最高导师沉浸在深思中，没有答复（马利克发现这令他不安，因为无论如何，阿泰尔从前总是急不可耐地吐露想法），但策马跟上了马利克，直到半沉入地平线的落日迫使他们远离大路，支起一个小营地来。

他们围着一个小火塘吃晚饭，轻松的对话打破了一整日的沉默。内容包括与附近城市的通信、每个月络绎不绝赶到马西亚夫的有趣新成员和关于武器的技术细节，尽管并没有讨论到拔出刀子证明自己观点的程度。

自然而然地，话题转到了战争、公务和最近失去的兄弟上。本来他们还打算继续聊下去，但马利克注意到疲惫正让阿泰尔的声音在茫茫夜色中越来越轻。

“我守第一轮夜。”他说着想起他们做学徒时总是和同伴们一同扎营，再因为守夜的问题争吵不停。当年的伙友们大多风流云散，有些或许早已与他们阴阳两隔。

“用不着。”阿泰尔不以为意地走到马匹边上拿来单薄的睡垫。他递给马利克一个。从前——或许就在一年前——他只会把它扔过去，或者干脆拿都懒得拿。

“对_你_来说可能用不着，但我不想拿我们的行李和马匹喂贼。”马利克接过睡垫放在一边。他抬头看阿泰尔，数着他走向火堆另一边时的不安脚步。他知道有他守夜的话，阿泰尔自己也会睡得安稳些，但他没有说出来。

“哪个贼敢试，也真可怜。”阿泰尔说着铺平睡垫躺下。他看着火焰另一边的马利克，带着几乎不可解的表情，但马利克已经学会辨认出感激的迹象。阿泰尔的视线不躲不闪，但脸颊上细微的颜色变化出卖了他。“轮到我的时候叫醒我。”他做出让步，然后转过身去让篝火暖到他的背，他本人则可以面对营地外侧（并且背对马利克）。

神奇的是马利克能分辨出阿泰尔具体是在哪一刻沉入梦乡。这和身体松懈下来的线条或者胸腔无声的起伏无关，毕竟阿泰尔是个_刺客_，装睡的一把好手。只是因为他童年养成的一个小习惯，熟睡时会将一只手垫在脸颊下；再加上他的嘴唇微微张开——如果他真醒着的话，大概会觉得这副表情挺丢人。

阿泰尔躺下片刻就睡着了，比还在马西亚夫的时候快得多。在那里他得时刻提防着每一声敲门声、每一声钟响和金苹果放出的每一缕光，所有的一切都需要应答。他已经很久没能在星光下无忧无虑地入眠，四周只有静谧的黑夜为伴。此时此刻，马利克觉得自己开始有点喜欢这次旅行。

他停下巡逻的脚步，站在阿泰尔身前，没有回到他原本在火堆边的位置，而选择接近了某个更需要温暖的地方。无视内心的挣扎，选择小小地放纵一下自己简直容易得可怕。他小心地跪下以免长袍落到熟睡的男人身上，然后坐在地上，看着阿泰尔脸上的疲惫逐渐淡去。

有一两次，他想要伸出手去拂掉阿泰尔的兜帽，让微弱的火光在他头顶画出一个不完整的小小光环。马利克微微笑了一下，因为阿泰尔绝不是什么圣人。他心里的景象虽然十分可笑地与此人的形象南辕北辙，却会很好看。他的手放在大腿上没有动。

火焰逐渐烧成灰烬，阿泰尔在梦中翻身扭动，无意识地接近愈燃愈低的火堆。想也没想，马利克等着那具紧绷的身体放松下来，然后迅速安身在阿泰尔身边。他们背靠着背，一个躺着，另一个还坐着。

阿泰尔低声咕哝了几句胡话，但再次放松下来，手仍垫在脸颊下面，于是马利克知道他还在熟睡，尽管这令人吃惊。他好奇如果换个人做这事阿泰尔的反应是否会相同，然后低头看了看，心里明白——_不，_他不会。换作其他任何人，早该有把刀架在他们喉咙上了。

马利克皱着眉头，不确定是因为突发自私想占个便宜，还是因为理智和自制终于溃不成军，总之他把手放在了阿泰尔头顶——这只是一个简单的小动作，但他绝不会允许自己在光天化日下或者在阿泰尔清醒的时候做出此事。看见阿泰尔翻身的时候，他感激天边细细的新月有多黯淡。

“马利克？”

“还没轮到你。回去睡觉。”

“你太亮了，”阿泰尔在睡意下沉重模糊地咕哝，而且居然用上了_指责_的腔调，“闪得像颗星星似的。停下。”

这让马利克想笑。不是他时刻提防着来自阿泰尔眼睛的光亮吗？提防着它们看着他时的样子，那双眼睛反射着篝火的残烬，闪着金色光芒，几乎可以比拟灿烂的黎明。如果马利克彻底让爱意冲昏了头脑（而不是只有在四下无人时流露出_一点点_）再带上些诗意的形容的话，他会这么说。

“你在做梦。”他说着掩住阿泰尔的双眼，扑扇的睫毛扫过他的手心。

“我没有。”阿泰尔反驳道。他的声音清晰了些，人也清醒了点。他偏过头挑衅地怒目而视，但这动作让马利克的手滑到了他的嘴唇前。“但是别停下。”他低声说着，话语没有如两人所期盼的那样被闷住而含糊不清。

“什么别停，发光吗？”

阿泰尔的回答在他手掌的轻压下无法听清，但马利克一点也不后悔。

“回去睡觉，阿泰尔，”他重复道，然后向下俯身，直到他的嘴唇几乎可以触碰到自己的手指。或许确实碰到了，但火堆几乎完全熄灭，在这样的光线下谁也看不出来，“我过一会叫醒你。”

阿泰尔僵在原地一动不动，马利克猜想他正在一片黑暗中盯着他看。终于，他点了点头。马利克收回手，数着自己的心跳，等待另一个男人重新睡着。


End file.
